the_wings_of_fire_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Jarl Leif
"Keep your brother, and he'll keep you" -Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, Skyrim( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Basic Information Description Scales: Leif's scales are silver and his undersides are a darker gray, while the furr around his neck is a pale brown color. Eyes: 'His eyes are an icy blue color, a common color among the NorthWings. '''Build: '''He is large, brawny and muscular from years of training and battle, but then there's a side of plumpness to him. Leif drinks and eats a lot because he likes to keep his court very jovial and bright compared to the solemn, serious courts of the queens of Pyrrhia and Pantela. '''Personality: '''As stated above, Leif is a very good-natured dragon and makes sure his thanes, wives, children and servants are satisfied with themselves. When it comes to his enemies, though, he shows a whole different side, rarely forgiving and never forgetting. Sometimes he'll just straight up stab them or take them hostage. '''Voice: '''Vladimir Kulich/Ulfric Stormcloak Backstory Born the only dragonet of the previous Jarl, Jarl Brynhild, Leif was raised from a young age to be heir to his mother. This wasn't just his mother pressuring him, though. The reason he is known for his skill in combat is because he would train himself from a young age, wanting to be better than his parents. He also learned to read and write at a young age but barely uses these skills. When his mother died, leaving him the crown, he decided that he wanted to be a more peaceful ruler than her as well. However, he soon became his mother's reflection when he began raiding the northern tribes of Pantela, specifically the ForestWing tribe. Perhaps this is what lead to the ForestWings' extinctions. He later regretted this decision and refrained from raiding anymore tribes, which was when he met Hunnulv, a soldier of his. They kicked it off instantly. The pair soon married in a wedding very few dragons could attend. Even if he is allowed to have three wives, Leif prefers to stick with Hunnulv. When the Forest of Sho struck Pyrrhia, Leif insisted on investigating, and so he took a few soldiers, his wife and some servants to the AllWings to hear more about it. He chose to keep his army there for awhile to trade. While they were there, Hunnulv told Leif that she was with egg. Hunnulv would often worry that she would lay more than two eggs, and her fear became a reality when she laid four eggs. The pair didn't know what to do. They chose to keep two of the eggs and give the other two away, but to whom? Bloodline '''Mother: '''Jarl Brynhild '''Father: '''Erikur '''Wife: '''Hunnulv '''Sons: 'Ørn (unhatched), Spyd (unhatched) '''Daughters: '''Mynte (unhatched), Krone (unhatched) Trivia *While he personally does not know Siv, he knows well of her origins and crimes *He is unaware of who Rev is and who her father is Place in AUs '''False Liberation: The NorthWings are alive and well, but his other two dragonets belong to Aconcagua's society because of several raids and deals that happened in the past. Leif despises Aconcagua and his people but knows that if he tries anything, he and his kingdom will be crushed. '''Human AU: '''Leif is a wealthy Norwegian man that doesn't appear often in the roleplay. His ancestry is pure Norse and one of his forefathers was a Jarl. Category:Original Characters